1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for performing image correction, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses having a variety of functions, such as copying, PC printing, scanning, faxing, and file server, have recently come into widespread use. Such image forming apparatuses are sometimes called “multifunction devices”, “Multi-Function Peripherals (MFPs)”, or the like.
As the function of an image forming apparatus is extended, such an image forming apparatus is capable of obtaining an image in a variety of ways, performing processing on the image, and outputting the resultant image.
For example, such an image forming apparatus is capable of obtaining an image by scanning the image depicted on paper. The image forming apparatus can also obtain an image by receiving image data from a personal computer, or the like.
Further, the image forming apparatus can perform processing on an image in a manner to enhance an edge of an object such as a character or a picture contained in the image. The image forming apparatus can also enlarge an image or improve a resolution thereof. There is disclosed a method for correcting an edge part of a character to enhance the character (see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 09-114922). There is disclosed another method for determining whether each pixel in an image belongs to a character area or a photograph area (see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2000-261659).
The image forming apparatus can print an image onto paper. The image forming apparatus can also transmit image data of an image to another device.
In the meantime, if a process for enlarging an image or a process for improving a resolution thereof is performed after edge enhancement, the number of pixels representing the width of an edge is increased. An edge is inherently to define a boundary between an object and another object in an image. Thus, modifying the width of an edge depending on the size of an object is almost worthless. On the contrary, in view of the appearance of the entire image, it is desirable that the width of an edge be constant independently of the size of an object as long as the object has at least a predetermined size.